warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Artikel des Monats
Hier ist die Seite für die Abstimmungen zum Artikel des Monats. Bitte begründet eure Vorschläge auch ein wenig, wenn ihr für einen bestimmten Artikel seid. Abstimmungen: *2011 *2012 Vorschläge VORSCHLAG: '''MAn könnte dafür doch eine TOP-10-Liste machen oder? 91.115.193.85 18:33, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) '''Noch ein Vorschlag: Wenn hier zum Beispiel jemand für Brombeerkralle stimmt und ein anderer das genauso sieht, reicht es doch einzufügen. Das wäre übersichtlicher, als dass jeder einen meterlangen Text schreibt. LG Jay 87.166.142.237 13:50, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Finde beide Vorschläge nicht sinnvoll, da eigentlich eine Begründung für den Artikel des Monats erfolgen sollte. Man sollte schon begründen können, warum einem bestimmten Artikel auf der Hauptseite erscheinen sollte. Hinzu kommt, dass TopTen Liste nicht ausreichend ist. So wie es jetzt ist, ist es gut - 14:00, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Ich meine, dass man hinter eine Begründung schreiben könnte.Ja, tut mir Leid, ich hab´s vorhin blöd formuliert. Es war auch nur ein Vorschlag. Jay 87.166.142.237 14:52, 26. Mär. 2012 (UTC) April 2013 Artikel des Monats März wurde einstimmig Häherpfote hier solltet ihr für den Artikel des Monat April abstimmen - 11:02, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin für Distelpfote, ihr Artikel ist relativ gut ausgebaut, wie auch der von Häherpfote und sie spielt eine wichtige Rolle in den Büchern... 14:10, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Distelpfote war schon. Wähle bitte neu. - 15:31, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) War Distelpfote nicht schon mal Artikel des Monats? Na ja wie auch immer ich bin für Federschweif :D Auch wenn das ja schon lange vorüber ist, finde ich es toll was sie für Crow und den Stamm getan hat. 14:40, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Federschweif ist ein recht guter Artikel. Ich denke den könnten wir durchaus nehmen, vor allem da er mit Spoiler sogut wie vollständig ist. Ich würde aber mal für Blaustern stimmen, da ihr Artikel ebenso lang ist und sie ein wichtiger Hauptchar ist. - 15:31, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme ebenfalls für Blaustern, da sie trotz ihres Todes noch eine wichtige Rolle spielt und ihr Artikel sehr gut ausgebaut ist (es wundert mich, dass sie noch kein artikel d. m. hatte) Mondflügel (Diskussion) 16:12, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Was haltet ihr auch von Mottenflügel ? Ansonsten wäre ich auch für Federschweif oder Blaustern Holly You can't change destiny, so try to make the best of it 18:49, 21. Mär. 2013 (UTC) März 2013 Hier solltet ihr für den Artikel des Monats im März abstimmen. - 09:44, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich wäre für ... Häherpfote - Vogelflug Ich wäre auch für Häherpfote - Minzdorn Dann tanz ich mal aus der bis jetzt noch kurzen Reihe und sage Sol ^^ - Leo Leopardenschweif hähernpfote! - 92.224.205.191 Häherpfote - Schneetropfen Auch Häherpfote :D - Gewitterherz ich kann mich bei häherpfote nur anschließen. :) - Leafpool & Squirrelflight Nätürlich Häherpfote - 79.214.248.15 Ich bin für Cinderheart :D - Keksauge Go Hääääääherpfote go! - Silvershine1510 Häherpfote^^ - Mondflügel Häherpfote aufjedenfall - Leopard´Zahn Häherpfote soll es sein - Diamantenpelz Ich kann mich nur anschließen was Häherpfote angeht. Er hat einen sehr schönen langen ausgebauten Artikel (bis auf Specials und letzte Teile der vierten Staffel, aber das ist egal). - 09:44, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die Katze die am besten für mich ist ist Häherpfote-Rubinauge 1999 Häherpfote :3 17:44, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ähm, Leute (ausgenommen Aki-chan). Schon mal was von Begründung gehört? Ich dachte, dass gehört zu einer Abstimmung dazu, sonst könnte man gleich Top 10 Listen oder so machen :/ Ich wäre für Braunstern weil er mein Lieblingschara ist.PokeTami (Diskussion) 11:36, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Februar 2013 *Entfiel da Mottenflügel, nicht entfernt wurde und Bernsteinpelz Artikel des Monats Februar ist Jänner 2013 Abstimmen für Jänner 2013 ^^ Mottenflügel hat im Dezember gewonnen 19:13, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mal ganz spontan für Silberfluss :) 19:19, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde Bernsteinpelz' Artikel gut und sie spielt ja eig. in allen Staffeln eine Rolle: Erst hat sie mit ihrer Verwandtschaft mit Tigerstern zu kämpfen und verlässt den Clan (was auch mal zeigt, dass nicht nur der DonnerClan lebenswert ist, das kommt einem bei WaCa ja oft so vor, als seien die die Krone der Schöpfung und die nobelsten und größten Krieger überhaupt - Der SchattenClan ist da sowas wie Slytherin bei Harry Potter^^ Endlich mal was anderes), dann reist sie zum Wassernest der Sonne, sie wird daher auch als Späher vorgeschickt, um den See zu umrunden, dann bekommt sie Eschenpelz' Junge und tritt öfters in Verbindung Brombeerkralle auf... ihr Artikel ist gut ausgebaut, aber nicht zu überladen, ich glaube, das wirkt ansprechend, ohne einem das Gefühl zu geben, in Buchstaben zu ertrinken ;) StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 17:52, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jaor ich bin auch für Bernsteinpelz, sie hat ja jetzt in fluss der finsternis junge bekommen, was sie ziemlich wichtig macht und sie war ja auch früher ziemlich wichtig und ihr wille eine treue schattenclan kriegerin zu sein und gegen tigersterns erbe anzukämpfen finde ich ziemlic mutig und toll :D 17:58, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin für Weißkehle! Er ist zwar tot, aber nicht vergessen. 11:33, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin ehrlich gesagt für Cinderheart :33 - 15:31, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich finde, Bernsteinpelz ist eine tolle Idee, außerdem ist sie jetzt auch schon ziemlich lange dabei... Mondflügel (Diskussion) 11:26, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit der umfrage: Welche Staffel findet ihr am besten ? ich fände das wäre eine gute idee oder ? 78.51.204.61 13:16, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Es heißt nicht umsonst '''Artikel '''des Monats, und nicht Umfrage des Monats. Ein bisschen mitdenken muss schon drin sein, oder? Ich bin auch für Cinderheart, ihr Artikel ist sehr schön ausgebaut und immerhin hat sie ja in Fluss der Finsternis ziemlich mutig reagiert, als sie Mauspfote beholfen und ihm nachgeklettert ist ^^ Finde, das muss geehrt werden. 62.47.30.195 12:11, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ebenfalls Bernsteinpelz - 02:16, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC)